


Blue Lightning

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Eddie was frustrated. He was working on a lot of dead end cases, and to top it all off, he had punched Barry in the face. He was having a normal night until a time remnant of Barry's goes back in time and shows up at his door.“I told you, that’s not my name. I’m not Barry Allen, I never was.”“You’ll always be Barry Allen to me.”





	Blue Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

          Eddie was frustrated. He was working on a lot of dead end cases, and to top it all off, he had punched Barry in the face. Sighing, Eddie drinks his coffee, staring at the papers he brought home from work. It was about forty minutes later when something in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

          Blue lightning flickered outside the window. Slowly, Eddie walks outside the door, walking over to the lightning to see someone in a metal suit, and blue glowing eyes staring back at him.

          “Hello?” Eddie asks, confused on who, or what this is.

“Detective Thawne.” Savitar greets. When the person in the metal suit raced in, Eddie grabbed his gun, out of fear. He had been captured by a psycho speedster last week, and now another speedster had found him, so forgive him for being a little afraid of speedsters. Before he knew it, Savitar had taken the gun out of Eddie’s hand.

          “Now, now, we were just talking. I don’t want to hurt you, let’s not hurt me.” Savitar chuckles. As Eddie listened to the hollow, raspy voice of the stranger, his hands started shaking with fear. Who was this metal speedster, and what did they want from him? When Eddie looked at him in fear, suddenly Savitar was reminded of how everyone had treated him. They hated him because he wasn’t the true Barry Allen. You’re an aberration, you’re not Barry Allen, you’re a mistake.

          He had been created as a thing to toss away, to die, to aid Barry Allen in the fight against Zoom. He was supposed to die that day, he was never supposed to have lived, but guess what? He did.

          “Please, won’t you tell me who you are?” Eddie pleads.

          “So, I hear you’ve been trying to capture the Flash.” Savitar chuckles.

          “I was, but not anymore.” Eddie tells him.

          “Why not? He attacked you. Shouldn’t you want revenge?” Savitar asks.

          “He wasn’t in his right mind.” Eddie protests.

          “Is that what he told you? Man, he’s more pathetic than I thought.” Savitar scoffs.

          “Hey, who are you anyway? What’s your problem with the Flash?” Eddie asks, and that’s when Savitar slowly came out of the suit.

          “Please, won’t you step out of the shadows? I want to see your face.” Eddie pleads.

          “No.” Savitar protests, still disguising his voice.

          “Why not?” Eddie asks.

          “I’m ugly.” Savitar answers.

          “Come on, that can’t be true. Why won’t you show me?” Eddie asks.

          “Because when you see my face, you’ll fear me.” Savitar answers.

          “Come on, that’s ridiculous. Show me, please.” Eddie pleads. It was two minutes later when Savitar steps out of the shadows. When Savitar stepped out of the shadows, Eddie couldn’t believe his eyes. The person that had stepped out of the suit, was Barry Allen. This Barry Allen was blind in his right eye, and the right side of his face was covered in burns.

          “Barry?” Eddie asks with confusion. What the hell had happened to Barry, and how did he get these injuries?

          “That’s _not_ my name!” Savitar shouts, blue lightning flickering against his eye.

          “Yes, it is, you just don’t want to hear it.” Eddie sighs.

          “You’re damn right I don’t want to hear it! They treated me like trash because I wasn’t the _true_ Barry Allen. I was an aberration. I was supposed to die, blah, blah, blah. Well, fuck them. I’m alive, and I didn’t die.” Savitar shouts. Slowly, Eddie walks closer, and that’s when Savitar starts to feel afraid. Eddie had aimed a gun at him, what was he going to do now?

          “Barry. Barry, it’s okay.” Eddie calls, trying to calm him down.

          “That’s _not_ my name!” Savitar shouts.

          “Then what is your name?” Eddie asks.

          “It’s Savitar.” Savitar answers, his hands still shaking. Slowly, Eddie approaches him, and that’s when he gently cups his face. Savitar could barely see out of his right eye, so when Eddie got closer to him, the vision in his left eye slowly began to focus.

          “Savitar, I’m sorry. I was kidnapped by a crazy speedster last week, and I guess I’m still a little scared.” Eddie apologizes. These words didn’t help the speedster, however, if anything, they just made him even more afraid.

          “Savitar, please, I’m not going to hurt you.” Eddie tries to reassure him. Savitar couldn’t breathe. Eddie Thawne was a thing of the past. He doesn’t love him anymore. Hasn’t loved him in a long time, not since he died. Not since Barry Allen died. Not since Iris West died. Slowly, Eddie places his fingers on Savitar’s scars.

          “I don’t know what happened to you, but I’ll stay, if you’ll have me.” Eddie tells him. Savitar was confused. How could he love someone so hideous looking? Savitar was ugly, he doesn’t deserve to be with someone like Eddie. He was a monster, a murderer, a time remnant, a mistake.

          “How can you love something like me?” Savitar asks.

          “Because I do. I’ll always love you Barry Allen.” Eddie smiles.

          “I told you, that’s not my name. I’m not Barry Allen, I never was.” Savitar snaps.

          “You’ll always be Barry Allen to me.” Eddie tells him, gently running his fingers through Savitar’s scars. When Eddie touched his scars, tears poured from Savitar’s eyes. He’s been alone for a long time. Killer Frost is the only friend he’s had for years, and he’s never been shown this level of kindness in years, all because he was a time remnant. He was a monster through and through. He didn’t deserve kindness.

          “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Eddie speaks, slowly pulling Savitar closer. Eddie didn’t know what happened to this version of Barry, but he didn’t care. He was going to fix it, one way or another.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What is the ship name for Savitar and Eddie?  
> Update: Apparently it was the right side of his face that got burned. Oops.


End file.
